Finally
by noitish
Summary: What could've should've happened after the last scene of QAF had been shot. Gale&Randy RPS. Smut.


RPS Gale and Randy. Please bear in mind that this is fiction! I'm just using these beautiful men as characters in my sordid fantasies. In other words, this never (sadly) happened and Gale the Dreamboat is straight. As far as we know.

This one is all about the smut. Enjoy!

**Finally**

After the last scene came the speeches, the jokes, the tears. All of QAF's cast and crew were gathered in Brian's loft for goodbyes, although it wasn't yet the final goodbye; they'd still have the wrap party later that night to go to.

Gale had been looking forward to today; after five long years he could finally leave Brian Kinney behind and play other characters, further improve as an actor. He had also dreaded today for weeks. He looked over to Randy who was across the room chatting with Thea and Dan. They were laughing and hugging and Gale had to swallow another knot in his throat.

People were starting to leave the set. Randy had been talking to dozens of people during the past couple of hours, saying goodbyes and promising to stay in touch. He felt exhausted but somehow restless... as if he'd forgotten something important, as if he was in a hurry but didn't know where. He sat down on Brian's couch and waved tiredly to the last two crew members to walk out the door. He cradled his head in his hands and sighed. "_Gale_." he thought idly, but then quickly jumped up. Gale! He hadn't spoken a word with Gale after the speeches!

Gale dropped the cigarette butt on the ground and returned inside. All the hugging and crying and polite but empty promises to keep in touch had made his head hurt, so he'd snuck out to get some fresh air, albeit through a filter. He turned the corner back to the loft set to find it deserted. How long had he been out? Gale took a final look at the loft and started walking towards the exit when a sudden movement in his peripheral vision made him stop in his tracks.

Randy was standing in front of the sofa with an alarmed expression on his face, staring directly at Gale.

"Hey."

"I- I thought you'd left. I thought I'd missed you!"

"No, I just went outside for a bit." Gale smiled softly.

Randy took a few steps towards him but then stopped.

"So... it's over. Incredible."

"Rand... It's not over." At that Randy ran to his co-star and threw his arms around his neck.

Gale squeezed the blonde tight against his chest, burying his face in Randy's hair. He took a deep breath, inhaling the sweet scent he was so familiar with. "_The last stolen sniff_" he thought sadly. Randy's fingers wove in Gale's hair and his lips pressed against the pulse on Gale's throat.

The hot breath on his neck made Gale's cock twitch. He felt Randy's lips curl in a smile and knew he'd been found out. Gale frowned slightly, loosened his embrace and pushed gently away from Randy.

Randy, however, refused to let go. He traced his finger along Gale's jawline and then fixed his eyes on the most beautiful ever-changing irises of hazel, green and gold.

"You know... we don't work together anymore... the contract..." Randy whispered, watching Gale's lips curl in a smirk and mischief lighting in his eyes. Then the smirk was gone and the mischief was replaced with dark liquid desire.

Their bodies crashed together, a brief look in each other's eyes to confirm "_this is it_" before their eager mouths finally met. Gale sucked Randy's full bottom lip in his mouth, licking, nibbling, tasting for the first time the young man that was not Justin Taylor. This was his Randy.

Randy pressed himself even tighter against Gale's lean body, swirled his demanding tongue even deeper in Gale's mouth. They both let out a small whimper when they had to come up for air. Grinning, Gale reached his hands down on Randy's ass and lifted him up a little, grinding their erections together. Moaning, Randy slid his fingers under Gale's shirt and yanked it off in a one swift movement. He wanted to take time to appreciate the taut muscles and hardening nipples but the pressure of their cocks against each other overpowered any other thought and Randy dropped on his knees.

"Finally. I can finally have you in my mouth...taste you..." Randy muttered as he inched Gale's jeans down.

Gale felt Randy's hands resting on the back of his thighs and his warm breath against his underwear clad crotch. He was so hard it hurt.

"Rand... babe, please..." he begged.

The needless encouragement went straight to Randy's dick. When he finally freed Gale from his briefs Randy's mouth fell open at the sight of the most perfect cock in all the world. His mouth was positively watering as he watched another drop of precum slide along the slit. Randy's tongue darted out to catch the bead. He circled his tongue around Gale's velvety tip inducing sighs of pleasure from both men.

Gale gasped loudly as he felt his cock bump against the roof of Randy's mouth. He was now sucking the shaft in earnest and Gale was close, so close.

"Stop."

Randy looked up, alarmed. He had always thought Gale would freak out after he'd come, but definitely not before!

"I don't wanna come yet... I wanna come... inside you." Gale's voice was ragged.

Randy jumped up and whispered "yes" against Gale's lips before pulling him in an impatient kiss. They peeled the rest of the clothes off and collapsed on the floor, Gale on top. He looked at Randy in the eyes and kissed him, slowly and sweetly. This wasn't just a fuck and that kiss told it to Randy.

"I've wanted you so long..." Gale sighed and placed open-mouthed kisses on the blonde's neck, throat, collarbones, and finally nipples, sucking them, biting gently. His hands roamed all around the pale body underneath him, swept along Randy's thighs, squeezed his hips, caressed his sides. Randy's dick was pressing to Gale's chest, leaving a wet trail across it as Gale slowly worked his way south.

Then there it was, finally. The first cock Gale had ever fantasized about. The only cock Gale had ever wanted. And now---

He gave Randy a long broad lick from the base to the tip, lapped at the glans, pushed against the slit, drove Randy insane.

"You sure you've never done this before?" he gasped, which made Gale grin smugly. He glanced up at Randy, fisting his dick: "You like?"

"Unf... fuck yea"

In one strong movement Gale lifted Randy's legs up, keeping them pinned down from the backs of his knees. Randy took the hint and wrapped his arms around his legs to free Gale's hands. Gale pushed Randy even further up in this uncomfortable position, not that Randy was about to complain.

"Oh baby..." Gale swept his tongue repeatedly across Randy's pucker, nibbled around it, lost himself in it. He pushed a thumb inside Randy's hole, simultaneously sucking one of Rand's balls in his mouth.

"Aaaaaaah!! ...You're amazing..!" Randy was almost screaming. "I need you inside of me, NOW!"

Gale reached over to his discarded jeans and dug a condom from the pocket. Years of playing a gay character had taught him things but that didn't mean he walked around with a packet of lube in his jeans. Fuck.

"Rand... Lube?"

"Fuck lube. Fuck me!" Randy couldn't wait another second longer. He saw the hesitation on Gale's face so he sat up, took the condom, unwrapped it and slipped it on Gale's cock. They looked at each other in the eyes and smiled. "_THIS is it. Finally._"

Gale guided his achingly hard cock on Randy's opening, slick from rimming.

"Ready?"

"I've been ready for five years, fuck me already.." Randy moaned.

Gale smiled at the blonde beauty in front of him and pushed in. They gasped in unison - Gale at the tightness and Randy at the girth. They started slowly, adjusting, but the need for each other made them speed up quickly. Gale hungered for Randy, hell, he'd hungered for him since they first met. It was amazing really that they had been able to stay away from each other all these years. Sure, there was the "no fucking"-rule, but more than that, Gale believed they'd both just been scared. But now, there was no contractual obligations to stop them. And it also was their last chance; they'd be thousands of miles away from one another in a couple of days. Gale shook his head to get rid of the sad thoughts, because now was the time to be happy. Finally.

They rocked together on the floor, Randy pushing back to meet Gale's every thrust. Their tongues danced together inside of each other's mouths and when they were forced to come up for air they just looked at one another. And in Randy's blue eyes Gale found the truth, home. What Randy saw in the kaleidoscope of hazel, gold and green, was pure love.

Randy's moans grew louder and he dug his fingers in Gale's flushed skin as every stroke brushed his prostate. Randy's sex sounds were too much for Gale and he felt the climax building in every cell of his body. He grabbed Randy's thick and weeping dick in his fist, adopting the rhythm from his speeding thrusts. With a loud cry of pleasure Randy shot ropes of cum across his chest, some hitting Gale's chin who was sent over the edge only seconds after his lover. Contractions in Randy's ass milked Gale to the brink of unconsciousness.

After a while Gale pulled out and tossed the condom somewhere across the set. Randy licked the cum off of Gale's chin and they kissed. They lay in each other's arms kissing, and kissing, and kissing. This was no meaningless fuck. It may turn out a one-off, but meaningless not.

"I don't wanna leave."

"Then let's stay."

"Wish we could."

...

"Rand...? I don't wanna leave you."

"Then stay."

"Do you want me to?"

"I love you, you idiot, what do you think?"

Gale gave a smile that could have made the Sun itself seem dim. "You love me?"

Randy snorted. "Yes. As if you didn't know."

"I didn't! Well, I knew you wanted to fuck me and I knew you loved me as a friend. But I didn't know..."

"Well now you know. I'm in love with you and it sucks because you're gonna be on the other side of the country and because... well, you're straight.."

Gale lifted an eyebrow. "Really, you think?"

Randy just looked at him, confused, afraid to hope.

"Okay Rand, how about this? I love you. I'm in love with you and I want you. And that's what I meant when I said I don't wanna leave you. So if you really love me too and want me to stay, then I will. For good."

Tears welled up in Randy's eyes and he pressed his lips roughly against Gale's.

"You're really mine? Finally?"

"I'm yours."

"Finally."

A couple of hours later Gale and Randy walked into a bar filled with familiar faces. The wrap party was in full swing, people were laughing and drinking, dancing and singing.

"Well there you are!!!" Sharon shouted as she noticed the couple. Everybody turned their heads to the door and the room fell silent. Apart from Hal.

"Where the fuck have the two of you been? We thought we'd have to party without our brightest stars!"

Randy and Gale glanced at one another smiling, before Randy spoke.

"Well, I finally did it. Convinced Gale he's done with pussy. For life."

The collective gasp around them was so loud it was amusing. Gale burst out laughing.

"It's true. Our Sunshine here is _my_ Sunshine from now on. And I'm his."

The crowd was silent, they were clearly trying to decide if this was a joke. Then Gale pulled Randy in his arms and leaned in for a deep, passionate kiss. The whole party joyfully exclaimed in unison:

"FINALLY!!!"

The End.

-------------

So, how was it for you? Please review!


End file.
